Rien
by Sirie-stefie
Summary: Je sais que le titre a pas rapport mais bon. One-shot. Harry est en 7e année et il va mal. (Sory pour le résumé NUL!)


Salut! J'ai décidé de faire un petit one shot dépressif parce que ça me tentait. J'ai absolument rien d'autre à dire à part :  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Sirie-stefie  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
J'ère seul dans les couloirs, sans ma cape. Peut importe s'ils me voient, je m'en fiche. Je me fiche des professeurs et de leurs retenues, des préfets et de leurs points. Je me fiche de tout car j'ai quelque chose à faire, une mission à accomplir. Il n'y a rien qui peut m'en empêcher, rien.  
  
Tous à commencer par une question que j'avais posé à Hermione. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'il y avait après la vie, elle ma répondu «rien». Alors j'ai décidé de le vérifier moi-même. Qui me regrettera? Personne, absolument personne. À quoi ça sert de rester sur terre si l'on a personne? A rien.  
  
Tous sont partis par ma faute. Sirius, papa, maman et Remus, qui s'est sacrifié pur moi l'année dernière a lancé. Je vous ai vengé, j'ai tuer Voldemort, Belatrix et Peter, je les ais tuer. Mais la vengeance ne vous a pas ramener. Pourquoi?  
  
Je hais tout le monde.  
  
Je hais Ron et Hermione de ne pas avoir remarquer que j'alais mal.  
  
Je hais Dumbledore. Par sa faute ma vie toute ma vie entière n'a été que mensonge.  
  
Je hais les Dursley qui ne mont jamais même témoigné un geste d'affection, à cause de qui ma vie a été un enfer.  
  
Je hais Peter pour avoir vécu, tout simplement. Pour avoir trahi la confiance de mes parents et pour avoir détruis plusieurs vies, dont la mienne.  
  
Qui suis-je? Le Grand Harry Potter me répondrez-vous. La question est plutôt : qui voudrais-je être? N'importe qui d'autre, je répondrai.  
  
Pourquoi ma vie est-elle ainsi ? J'aimerais tellement être ordinaire. Ordinaire. J'aimerais tellement mieux connaître le sens de ce mot. J'aimerais être Harry Potter, un garçon normal qui va à Poudlard et qui va rejoindre ses parents durant les vacances. On habiterait heureux dans une jolie maison en banlieue de Londres. Sirius et Remus viendraient souvent faire des visites. Ils me raconteraient les farces qu'ils faisaient en se remémorant bons souvenirs. Malheureusement ce n'est pas ainsi. Il n'y a rien qui peut changer cela. Rien.  
  
Maman, papa, Sirius, Remus, si vous saviez. J'ai tellement le goût de pleurer, de crier au monde entier que je ne veux plus être qui je suis. Je voudrais leurs crier : «Cessez de me regarder! Je suis comme vous!».Malheureusement rien ne vient. Rien.  
  
J'arrive en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'est haut mais je n'ai pas peur. Une brise glacée e me caresse le visage. Le ciel est vide et noir, comme mon cœur, comme mon âme. Je sors un parchemin de ma poche et j'écris. J'écris pour que les gens comprennent où je suis et pourquoi.  
  
Après avoir signer, je pose le parchemin sur le sol, en plein milieu de la pièce pour que la première personne qui entrera le voit. Je m'approche du bord, du vide. Maman, papa, pardonnez moi, je n'ai pas été fort. Je prends une dernière respiration puis je saute. Impossible de reculer maintenant. Je voie le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, je ferme les yeux en attendant le choc qui me sera fatal, qui mettra fin à mon calvaire.  
  
Brusquement je touche le sol, La douleur s'infiltre dans chaque parti de mon corps. J'ai mal, mais bientôt se sera terminé. Doucement, lentement, je sens mon âme quitter mon corps. Je me sens flotter. Ça y est, c'est terminé.  
  
Je ne sens plus mes membres, plus la douleur, rien.  
  
Rien.  
  
***********************  
  
Fin du POV Harry  
  
Tout Poudlard avait été attristé, même certain Serpentards.  
  
Harry Potter avait été enterré avec ses parents.  
  
Le morceau de parchemin avait été trouvé par Dumbledore. Seul Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione avaient su ce qu'il y était marqué et ces mots resteront à jamais gravés dans leurs mémoires :  
  
«Quand on a tout perdu,  
quand on a plus d'espoir,  
la vie est une souffrance,  
la mort une délivrance.  
  
Harry James Potter».  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
J'espère que ça vous a pas trop déprimé, moi oui entouca. Ça fait bizarre de tuer un personnage. Entouca, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
  
Laissez une review  
  
Tourlou  
  
Sirie-stefie 


End file.
